


black, two sugars

by mvrcredi



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Barista!Tony, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Short, hipster!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony. Oh! And it was a black coffee, two sugars,” Pepper says, tilting her head towards the still (miraculously) unaware handsome blond in the corner booth. She marches out into the cool, autumn night, leaving the two strangers in the quaint café alone together.





	black, two sugars

It was a quiet October evening when Tony laid his eyes on possibly the most handsome guy he’d ever seen.

He sat in the corner booth, a booted foot on the low windowsill of the café front. Black browline glasses were pushed up into tousled blond hair as eyes were downcast on what might be a sketchbook, judging by the motions he had been making on the paper before he paused to analyze what might be on his page.

A pencil twirled between long, thin fingers on one hand, the other gripping his coffee cup as he rose it to his lips to take a sip. Tony watches longingly from behind the counter.

The blond wore an olive green jacket, one that looked too large for his figure – that being skinny, yet also toned (he obviously wasn’t the type to bulk up from workouts). The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing an expanse of pale skin and a multitude of bracelets, and _oh no,_ Tony thinks he might just be in love.

“Why don’t you stop making googly eyes and just go talk to him?” Pepper whispers from beside Tony. The latter jumps, having had his thoughts abruptly interrupted.

“I can’t ‘just go talk to him’,” Tony air-quotes. “You know how that’ll go.”

Pepper hums. “Unfortunate, because it looks like he needs a top-up, we’re closing pretty soon, and my shift is way past over. What _ever_ will we do?”

Tony glares at his co-worker as she hangs up her apron. She flashes a smile before vaulting over the counter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony. Oh! And it was a black coffee, two sugars,” Pepper says, tilting her head towards the still (miraculously) unaware handsome blond in the corner booth. She marches out into the cool, autumn night, leaving the two strangers in the quaint café alone together.

Tony finds himself making the coffee Pepper informed him of. _Black with two sugars, black with two sugars, black with –_

Someone – _the cute guy from the corner booth –_ clears his throat. “Hey, if you’re not busy, do you think I could get – “

Tony whips around to face the blond, who – _god –_ was a lot taller than he anticipated. Not over six feet tall, but still. Taller than Tony, at least. Maybe even Pepper in heels.

“A black coffee with two sugars?” Tony asks.

The guy’s expression shows he was both slightly taken aback, as well as mildly amused. He grins a closed-lip, polite smile. “Yeah, actually. How’d you know?”

Tony blushes. He feels his cheeks go warm. “My, uh. My co-worker. She told me. Said you looked like you might need a refill on her way out. So, I. Um. Started on it.”

“Thoughtful,” the man laughs. “I appreciate it, though. Really.”

“Well, then,” Tony coughs, “you’re welcome.”

Now that he’s much more up close, Tony is able to see the blond’s glimmering cerulean eyes. Tony thinks that, if he didn’t have other things to do, he’d stare into those eyes for as long as humanly possible. They were beyond wonderful, in Tony’s opinion. He’s lost in making eye contact when he finally hands the blond his fresh brew.

“How much?”

Tony, without hesitating, says, “It’s on the house.”

The handsome stranger smiles a proper, full-out smile this time – Tony could tell by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, and by the dimple that made an appearance in his right cheek. “Thanks, that... that actually means a lot,” he responds softly.

“It’s no problem at all,” Tony assures, grinning as well. “Except, now that I think about it, there’s one thing that I would like in return.”

The stranger’s smile drops, now looking slightly panicked, and _shit, of course Tony ruined this._ “O-oh?”

_Well, here goes nothing._ “Mm hm. I was thinking... your name, maybe?” Tony tries, biting his lip. He sways on his feet, from heel to toe and back.

“Oh, shit, obviously,” the man shakes his head, presumably at himself, before offering his free hand. “I’m Steve.”

Tony graciously takes the blond’s – _Steve’s –_ outstretched hand. “Tony. And, actually... I may need one more thing from you.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What might that be, Tony?” _And wow, Tony already loves his name on Steve’s tongue._

“Well, what sounds real nice _right_ about now... is your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an itty-bitty, fluffy fic that I wrote in half an hour after getting an idea! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are all appreciated! <3
> 
> (Steve's desc. is mostly based off this [ art.](http://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/126355306162/steve-to-go-with-this-bucky-x)


End file.
